¿Correspondido?
by LadyAlex04
Summary: Oneshot/ America elige ese momento para por fin decirle a Inglaterra cómo se siente de una vez por todas. Para aimyOtaku.


**Disclaimer**: Este maravilloso anime llamado Hetalia no me pertenece~ es del grandioso Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UsUk (ya que es la única que sé escribir xD)

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una gran amiga mía que, a pesar de conocernos hace un par de meses, siento que la conozco desde hace años porque hoy es su cumpleaños :D Originalmente no planeaba subir esto, pero mereces mínimo un regalo de mi parte (aunque sea cortito)~

Muy feliz cumpleaños_ aimyOtaku_! :3

* * *

Durante estos últimos años no había estado del todo seguro, tenía mis dudas, pensé que confundía mis sentimientos, pero al sentir aquellos latidos al verte lo comprendí. Entraste al lugar e irradiabas tal belleza que todas las miradas se posaron en ti. Tú ni siquiera lo notaste, pero aun así yo no pude evitar sentirme celoso; aunque al principio no sabía de qué emoción se trataba.

Pero ignoraste todas esas miradas y seguiste la mía, te acercaste hacia mí y me sonreíste; con esa sonrisa que ahora sólo me muestras a mí. Comenzamos a hablar; en realidad, tú hablabas y yo escuchaba. No sabía con exactitud qué decías, porque yo estaba escuchando tu voz, ese precioso sonido, y observaba cada milímetro de tu ser.

Te molestaste porque no supe contestar a tu pregunta porque, según tú, "estaba distraído". Pero, honestamente, contigo enfrente ¿quién se podría concentrar? Me disculpé con alguna excusa barata a la cual no presté atención; y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. Seguiste hablando, pero mis ojos, instintivamente, se fijaron en tus labios. Mi corazón latió rápido y, sin el control de mi lengua, relamí mis labios.

Me miraste preocupado y preguntaste si ya tenía hambre. Volví a la realidad: estamos en un restaurant, el mejor de New York, porque decidiste aceptar mi invitación a comer después de la reunión. Estoy en una cita de _amigos_ contigo, intentando ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones. Nuestra relación ha mejorado a partir de _ese _día, pero… ya no te puedo mirar de la misma forma en la que solía ni aunque lo intente.

Se acercó el mesero, ordenamos y, poco después, empezamos a comer. Criticaste mi comida, llamándola "asquerosa" y "de pésimo gusto" a pesar de que eran platillos franceses. Me defendí, te burlaste de mí y luego nos reímos. ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme enojado contigo?

Mientras comíamos, yo ya iba por el postre, coloqué mi mano encima de la tuya. Te sonrojaste y te veías tan lindo. Intentaste moverla lejos de mí, pero te detuve. "Oi, America—" Fue todo lo que pudiste decir antes de que te interrumpiera con un beso. Lo que me hizo más feliz fue que no te resististe.

Regresé a mi asiento y vi lo nervioso, sin mencionar rojo, que estabas. Evitabas mi mirada y tratabas de terminar de comer lo más rápido posible. ¿Acaso no te gustó? ¿No era lo que querías? Entonces ¿por qué no me rechazaste? "England" Mencioné tu nombre en un suspiro de resignación al ver que te levantaste de tu silla. Era mi oportunidad y la arruiné por completo.

Avanzaste tranquilamente hacia mí. Me preparé mentalmente para recibir una bofetada o un puñetazo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que me besaste. Al principio, mantuve mis ojos abiertos, pero luego los cerré lentamente, perdiéndome…

Rompiste el beso y pude ver que estabas aún más sonrojado que antes. "Idiot!" Me dijiste al mismo tiempo en que intentabas huir, pero lo impedí al sujetar tu mano, acercarte hacia mí, levantarme y besarte de nuevo; sólo que esta vez el beso fue más intenso que el anterior.

"A…America…" Oí tu voz. Seguiste evitando mi mirada pero no te moviste, te quedaste parado enfrente de mí sin saber qué hacer. Eres tan tierno a veces…

"I love you" Gesticulé con mis labios sabiendo que me verías. Me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos e hiciste lo mismo. "I love you too" Fue tu respuesta. Llamé al mesero y pagué la cuenta, sujeté tu mano y salimos del lugar. No dijimos palabra alguna mientras caminábamos hacia mi departamento, que al cabo no estaba tan lejos, sólo sonreímos; sonreímos porque sabíamos todo lo que nos esperaba esa noche y todas las demás.

* * *

& tada~! Lo sé, super-cursi & no me quedó tan bien...pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

También es mi 1ra vez escribiendo un fic del punto de vista de Alfred~

PD: Ni se nota que improvisé con el título verdad? xD


End file.
